


Flashy

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Denning, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: When Omegas near the point of their first Heat, they start giving off a scent that allows Alphas to know that they're reaching their maturity. Alphas who want to Claim them will start making Dens with the intent of wooing the Omega they're interested in. Alec gets a lot of offers, but turns them all down. Jace, who's an Alpha and his best friend, has unbeknownst to Alec made a Den, hoping to get Alec as his Mate. So what happens when Alec decides he's sick and tired of viewing Dens before his Alpha friend has had the chance to show him his?





	Flashy

Alec had an annoyed frown on his face when Jace opened the door for him. He stomped inside, huffing as he dropped his messenger bag to the floor and got off his jacket and shoes. He hung the jacket up, then re-shouldered his bag. "I don't get how Omegas can do this without going mad," he grumbled.

"Bad one?" Jace asked sympathetically.

"Bad one, and _last_ one," Alec replied. He placed his messenger bag by the sofa, and flopped down in his seat, Alphaspreading like the best of them. "Can we watch a movie and order pizza?"

_'Last one'._ The words echoed in Jace's head. He thought about the alcove in his room upstairs, the one he'd planned on showing Alec. The Omega had been clear, though, and Alec had looked at so many and said no. Maybe he wasn't really interested, Jace mused. It didn't matter. Jace respected Alec, and their friendship. He cared deeply for the Omega. He didn't want to risk ruining it, or embarassing himself in front of the brunet. Alec had made himself clear on where he stood. "Sure," Jace replied, thankful that Alec was too busy looking at his TV screen and flipping through movie titles to pay enough attention that he'd notice how forced Jace's smile was. "The usual?"

Alec nodded distractedly, reading the description of a film.

They spent the rest of the evening on the sofa, Alec happily watching TV and Jace trying to keep himself together. Alec's upcoming Heat was evident by his scent. He was so close. It was hell for Jace. He felt utterly crushed that his hopes of Claiming Alec had been squashed. Maybe it was for the best, though. He loved Alec, and the Omega came first, before everything. He didn't need another Alpha, especially Jace, pushing more Dens on him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Heats suck," Alec said in greeting when Jace opened his door. He looked haggard, and Jace could tell he hadn't caught up on sleep.

"You reek," Jace teased in reply, covering his nose with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Reek?" Alec replied, raising his eyebrows and giving Jace a disbelieving look. "I showered, which you can tell, so all you can smell is residue Heat. Not something that's ever bothered an Alpha, ever."

"You got me," Jace admitted, releasing the fabric of his shirt. "You're still really potent. Not sure you should be out smelling like that."

"I took the car to yours. You'll be the only one who smells it, and I know it won't be a problem," Alec snorted.  
Jace shrugged. "True. You look really tired. Catch up on sleep?"

"Not with my parents around, doing their best to passively-aggressively make it clear my presence isn't welcome," Alec grumbled.

"You can crash in my bed, if you want," Jace offered.

"You sure?" Alec asked, looking hopeful.

"'Course," Jace shrugged. "Stay until you feel strong enough to face the backlash from your parents for not Denning."

"You're the best," Alec groaned appreciatively, following the Alpha up to his bedroom. Upon entering, his eyes were instantly drawn to the narrow entrance to the alcove all bedrooms had. It was difficult to see anything, due to the dark. He wondered what it was like, and who Jace had made it for. The Alpha had never shown anybody any interest, or mentioned anyone to him. Prying was rude, though. As close as they were, Denning was a whole different thing. He tore his gaze away.

"You can look," Jace offered, giving a small wave of his hand in the direction of the Den. It was an intimate invite. Even more than they'd ever been before. They both knew that. But Jace wanted to get his chance to show Alec, even if it wasn't official. Maybe the Omega would be able to give him pointers on where all the long list of Alphas had gone wrong when making Dens with the brunet in mind. He watched nervously as Alec moved so he was standing at the entrance to the alcove and peeked in.

Jace placed himself on the other side of the entryway so they were both looking in. He reached for the dimmers, turning on the light so Alec could get a better look. He glanced it over, knowing that compared to the Dens he'd seen pictures of, and the advises, and the ones his Alpha friends had shown, it was far from glamorous. He hadn't skimped, by any means, but other dens were flashy. Jace had gone for dark colours, cushy pillows, and fabrics that felt nice. He'd wanted it to be inviting, but if the other Alphas hadn't impressed Alec, and he knew a bit about what sort of things they'd had in their Dens, his stood no chance. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the Omega spoke.

"Why've you never shown this off to anyone?" Alec asked, admiring the Den.

Jace shrugged. "I mean, I made it with someone in mind, but I know they've been invited to look at a lot of Dens and turned them down. Guess I figured they definitely wouldn't like mine, so it seemed like a waste of their time, as well as embarrassing for me."

"It's a great Den," Alec commented, feeling the closest material. It was so soft he had to fight not to try to sneak it with him. "Better than any of the ones I've seen."

"Really?" Jace asked in surprise. "You like it?"

"Yeah, if a single one of the Dens I'd been shown had had material like this, I would have at least given them a second glance. Most Dens are all showy. The Alphas want to make these fancy-looking things, but they never seem to care about what shold be their number one priority: comfort. Omegas want soft fabrics. But all the Dens I saw looked expensive, in the way messing them would have been stressful. You know, when you're on a white sofa and terrified of spilling something on it and causing a stain. This looks like you've kept the Omega in mind. It looks inviting and relaxing. I mean, I can tell it's expensive, but it's usable, rather than something to be admired and not touched."  
Jace blinked. "Huh."

"I'd show it to the Omega, if I were you," Alec advised, looking at the fabric longingly.

"Well, I sorta am right now," Jace admitted, giving Alec an unsure look.

Alec twisted his head sharply to look at Jace. "Me?"

"Yeah." Jace looked nervous.

"Wish I'd seen this a week ago," Alec said in a low voice. He played with the soft fabric from earlier, enjoying the texture. "I'd've picked it."

"Do I get a second chance?" Jace asked softly.

"Well, you're very early this time around," Alec chuckled. "Guess I won't need to accept more invitations. That's a relief."

"So that's a yes?" Jace gave a hopeful look.

"I've claimed this Den," Alec grinned, walking into the alcove and falling down with his arms outstretched onto the cushy pile of pillows and fabrics.

Jace smiled, relaxing against the wall and crossing his arms and legs as he watched the Omega undulate in the sheets like an overgrown cat. "You getting comfortable there?"

"Join me," Alec suggested, holding out his hand in invite.

Jace took his hand, willingly letting Alec drag him down. The Omega rolled onto his side, curling up so Jace could wrap around him. "This is cozy," he commented.

"You look very sexy in my Den," Jace purred.

"Sorry, Alpha, you gotta wait, now," Alec laughed, batting away Jace's jokingly wandering hand.

"Doesn't mean we can't break this Den in, in the mean time," Jace suggested. "We can chill in here. Study, maybe set up the TV and spend a few nights here. We have a lot of time to scentmark it."

"Mm, that would be nice," Alec said dreamily. "Nice and smelling of us. It'll be a good Heat."

Jace hummed his agreement, looking at Alec with adoration, a soft smile on his lips.

They curled closer, enjoying each other's company. Jace pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's head, playing with his hair as the Omega drifted off. He marvelled at his good fortune. Alec liked his Den. Was in it. Jace fell asleep to the thought of the rest of his life, with Alec by his side.

End


End file.
